Michika Matsumoto
Michika Matsumoto (松本 美智香, Matsumoto Michika) is one of the new females that are now part of Kouichi's Group . She seems to be quiet and not much is known about her. At first, she didn't trust Kouichi Yarai, but now she seems to have lightened up her opinions about him. Appearance Michika is a girl of short stature. She has black hair that is cut finely ending around the bottom of her neck, while also having her fringe cut off straight above her eyes. She also has rather enormous breasts compared to the other females in the series. She has large eyes and is usually seen with her large square lens glasses on. She also wears the normal female school uniform, hers consisting of a white-sleeved top with a dark blue collar and a dark blue skirt. Personality Not much is known about Michika's personality, however she's usually seen quiet with a small smile on her face. She doesn't seem as outgoing as the other characters, yet appearing to be an optimistic character. She doesn't talk as much as Shigeno, yet doesn't seem to be antisocial. Chronology Fight of Flight arc After Kouichi and Motoko Kurusu came down from the mountains, they quickly met up with Michika who was traveling with Saki Segawa and Makiko Shigeno. The girls eventually decided to take a bath in the pond where Michika states that Motoko must have done really well to climb such a tall mountain. When Motoko says the girls will be fine with her and Kouichi around where Michika as well as the rest of the girls stare blankly. Michika stated that he's a delinquent and didn't look like he had much friends, whilst being nervous at having to travel together with him. As Saki claims his eyes look like one of a serial rapist, Michika mumbles how it's true to Makiko who also agrees. As Saki states Kouichi had disgraced her so much that she felt like dying, Michika was immediately shocked at her statement as Saki goes to confront him. Following Saki nervously she watched as Saki proceeds to slap Kouichi causing her to jump away slightly. As Kouichi goes to follow Saki, Michika stays with Motoko asking her if they should really be walking around so freely despite Kouichi telling them to stay behind. She wonders if Kouichi had done something to Saki during their time at school as she continues to search for the pair with Motoko and Makiko. After finding them, Michika travels behind Motoko only to be protected by Kouichi as he takes the hit from the Chalicotherium that had attacked him. She looked shocked at Kouichi protecting them, only to hide behind Motoko as the Chalicotherium then follow and surround them. As the Chalicotherium delivers a fateful attack yet misses, Michika with Motoko scream. She didn't say much, but she was shocked as Kouichi got up once again. Watching the events happen, she was confused as Motoko attacks a Chalicotherium and runs off. As Saki apologizes to Michika and Makiko, she looked at Saki follow through and throw a rock at the Chalicotherium where she runs away from it with Saki. After the battle with Kouichi ripping off the Chalicotherium's claw, she helps bandage Motoko's wound and follows them to their next destination. Animal Battle arc Lighthouse arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Class 4 Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Kouichi's Group